Lucas Pearl Rival
by Zues Killer Productions
Summary: After appearing out of nowhere and baffling the residents of Twinleaf Town, A boy by the name of Lucas Ryuka goes on a journey in order to get answers as to how he got there, why things are different than what he expected, and maybe uncover a sinister plot involving the words: Troll-Pasta God. Based on an actual play through of Pokémon Pearl
1. Chapter 1

**2 years after the events of Pokémon Gen 1&3**

As the wind blew calmly on the shores of Lake Verity, there was a young girl near the edge of the shore, looking sullen. She had long, brown hair; had a sky-blue tank top with a red miniskirt; and wore a white Fedora with a red stripe. She had just arrived in the region about 2 weeks ago, being asked by the Kanto League…the Kanto-Johto League as it is now called, to study the so called phenomenon that was once called "Black Pidgeys". Normally, the League would investigate such matters with a curiosity that most would only see in the ages of great invention pioneering.

Around 2 years and 4 months before, however, a sudden act of violence brought the research to a halt. It took her, a new kid on the block, and the professor's grandson no less, in order to make people get over the tragedy and get back to normal, with the new kid being called the champion of champions. At first, it was hard for him to adjust, from turning from nobody into the person everybody wanted to at least model their life after. But the young champion managed it…until someone sent them a letter. The same someone who forced them on the journey in the first place.

After that, it all fell apart, with the champion resigning for meditation, then leaving permanently to the Mt. Silver camp in the Johto Region, and the then last elite 4 member of Kanto, Lance, became champion by default. The grandson ended up becoming the last gym leader, a fitting consolation for losing your former champion status.

And as for her? She ended up in the scientific community, helped by the Granddaughter of Professor Oak. Leaf, the girl of the group, was then transferred to Professor Rowan's Laboratory, after they asked for new lab assistants. She had then ended up solving the mystery of the "Black Pidgeys", or more accurately: Starly. But that raised more questions than answers.

Why were starly from the Sinnoh Region able to not only migrate to the Kanto region, but thrive there? How were they able to maintain a population there? If they interacted with other species of their kind, like a Pidgey for an example, how come there wasn't a hybrid found in the wild?

As Leaf started asking those questions to herself, a blinding light flashed to her right. At first, she thought it was the local lake legend, Mespirit. But at a closer glance, she realized the shape was that of a human, and of a male too. She then thought '_Please have clothes on. The last thing I need to see today is a body in the nude._'

As the light slowly died, she saw that the boy, at least what looked like one, had indeed, thank goodness, had clothes on. The boy had blonde hair, a yellow-orange striped shirt, some jean shorts, and blue eyes. Said outfit was with several burn marks, and what looked like scorches on his skin. The boy then fell in a collapsed heap onto the tall grass.

Leaf acted quickly, rescuing the boy from any passing Starlies and Bidoofs, not so much for his sake, but for theirs. She then put him down near the shore, and called out "Someone, anyone, please help!"

She then looked at the boy for injuries. But what puzzled her was that even though the burn marks came from what looked like direct contact with lightning, and several at that, she found that he was not that hurt in almost any way. The only thing wrong that she found was that he kept whimpering "Claus, please, nooo…." She'd have to look into who this "Claus" person was…and for that matter who the boy was.

"Excuse me," Leaf started to ask the whimpering boy, "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"It's-it's…." the boy started whimpering again, this time for his mom. Leaf concluded that whatever happened, he was in shock from…something. As the Laboratory team came by, they asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with me", Leaf went, "but I think we might want to put that boy into psychotic therapy. He keeps crying out for his mom."

"From the looks of him, he seems to be suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD for short. Whatever happened to him, it traumatized him."

The doctors took the boy, carried him onto a stretcher, and headed off for Rowan's laboratory in Sandgem Town. Whatever happened to that boy, and how to help him cope with what happened, now fell upon the lab experts that included Professor Rowan. That group included Leaf too.

"Well", Leaf mumbled, "at least there's something besides studying something that everyone knows the answer too but you."

After about a month of nothing, Leaf came into the room where the boy she found was being held. He barely took any food, barely drank, and never spoke to people. He did however, manage to talk to the Pokémon in the laboratory, including the starters, but no one even saw him do that with their eyes, just with the security cameras. Finally, they decided to send him to a hospice.

Leaf entered the bare room, and found the boy sitting in a chair in the corner. He looked paler than before, and some scratches on his shirt, which he refused to change. Funny, he didn't speak, but everyone in the lab knew when he didn't like something. She approached him, like a doctor to a child, and asked "What is your name?"

"…."was all she got. Another day, another failed attempt to get information from the kid. "Ok then," Leaf responded, "let's try something else. I'm going to get a notebook. You wait here." She wouldn't be the first to try, but every other attempt resulted in images that perplexed the scientists in the Laboratory, but there was one central theme between them that they could pick out: Nature being destroyed by technology…and by careless people who didn't care one bit of the damage they caused.

She came back a moment later, and brought the notebook. As the boy started to draw, she then grabbed the hand that held his pencil, and said "I know you have a lot to say, and so does everyone else. But…could you please write the answers in the notebook while I ask you Questions?" The boy simply nodded. '_God, I sound like one of my old tutors'_ "Ok, Let's start with something simple: What's your name?" At first, she didn't see any visible response from the boy.

After a few seconds, however, he started writing, slowly, never taking his eyes off of Leaf, like she was a threat. He then, reluctantly, handed the notebook back to Leaf.

"Ok…Lucas. My name is Leaf, can we shake hands?" She held out her hands in a gesture of friendliness, but the boy…Lucas stared as if confused. So she then took his hands, and started to shake them herself. "Now that we know our names," Leaf started to ask, "do you think you could tell us what the drawings you made mean?"

Lucas then took the notebook, and then started to scribble for a few minutes. Finally, the notebook was handed back, with the words "You mean you don't know?" scribbled onto it. "No, I don't know what you're referring to Lucas. Do you think you can give an explanation of what happened?" "…sma…..azmain….illag…destroy…fe…..cl…" Whatever he just said, it was too quiet.

"Do you think you could speak up?"

"….n't ….. One of them?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about. Look, I know you might not know why I'm doing this, but they are going to send-"

"Send me to some kind of facility?"

The sudden response caught Leaf off guard. Here he was, not speaking for a whole month, suddenly saying that he knew what was going to happen to him. After recovering from the sudden statement, she asked "Er…why didn't you talk to us about anything?"

"Because…I don't like scientists…well, except for one.

"Who? We'll get him here. What's his name?"

"Dr. Andonuts."

"Uh…I'll see if Rowan knows about him."

Leaf then headed out of the room, preparing to relay the information that Lucas said, and ask of Dr. Andonuts (In all honesty, she didn't know of any professor out of Sinnoh and Kanto), when she then looked at Lucas one last time. He seemed curled up, and very depressed. She felt a pang from the bottom of her heart, which reached out for Lucas. Pain and sorrow is universally communicable, even if she didn't know what caused Lucas to be in this state.

After figuring out the Starly mystery (after persistently comparing files from Sinnoh with reports of their behavior from Kanto), Leaf managed to become somewhat of a celebrity, again. In the scientific community of course. She was also famous for asking professors about a "Dr. Andonuts", which was usually met with some confusion, but Leaf always said that she read about him in a book somewhere and she forgot which one…

Except there was no mention of a "Dr. Andonuts" anywhere, be it the internet, scientific journals, even legendary epics like the story of how Porygon came to be. Fortunately, Lucas was in an adopted home in Twinleaf Town, just a short walk away from the lab. Evidently, the lab never considered that he was just ignored by his parents, or his kin, and decided to see whether or not adopted parents could work. At first glance, it was not working like it should have.

But once they checked up on the details, it seemed Lucas was more in touch with people outside the laboratory than anyone else, hence the decision to get Lucas an adopted home in Twinleaf…mostly because he had a thing against cities. Leaf would, once every Friday, take some time off of investigating the mysteries of Lake Verity, and visit Lucas at his "home".

The adopted mother, Catherine, was a woman in her late 30's, with light brown hair (similar to Leaf's), black eyes, and was a nature person in the traditional stance. As for the father…well, Bob always had to work on something in Vermilion. Leaf never saw him, but from what she heard, he is an imposing figure…and also a very gentle person.

10 months after the discovery of Lucas, she came to his "home", only to accidently interrupt one of his stories. She heard stories of how he herded sheep in a village, how he jumped into the pool in the summer time to keep cool, how he argued with his brother over petty things (like how many leafs were required to be picked up at a time)…and how he managed to lose all that.

"'And I nearly jumped at the guy in the trashcan, when he exclaimed that'-Leaf, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Sorry if I interrupt-"

"Nah, it's ok. It was something old anyways."

"Which one?"

"It's the one with the Ultimate Chimera."

Leaf then sat down in a chair, and listened to Lucas's story.

"'As I was saying, I nearly jumped at the person in the trashcan, thinking that it might be another Pigsmask, but it was instead a scientist. He told me that the only reason he was hiding in the trashcan was because the monkeys of the Pigsmask army, Salsa and Samba, accidently released all the chimeras in the laboratory…which included the Ultamate Chimera. I then wandered the laboratory more carefully, when Boney started saying that he heard something. After listening more carefully, I could hear the screams of dying pigsmasks as they were killed by the ulta'-Leaf, do you have a question?"

"I have several: What is the Pigsmask army, and what were their intents? Who was the guy in the trashcan? Why were there monkeys roaming freely in a laboratory…whatever they were. Who's Boney? And what is and Ultamate Chimera?"

Lucas looked with a mild expression, and said "Er…I discussed some of that stuff before you came here. But…I guess a quick recap can't hurt: The Ultamate chimera was a thing not capable of feeling pain, just killing."

"Ok then, well if that was the case, who was the creator of this 'chimera'?"

"Dr. Andonuts. Now if we're done here…Leaf, why are you staring at me like that?"

Leaf couldn't believe it. No wonder she never heard of him: "You said Dr. Andonuts was real, you didn't mention that he was in your stories too."

Lucas looked confused. "Er…I thought you might have heard of him."

"Well, what else did he invent, huh?!"

Lucas sweated a little at Leaf's outburst. "Er…let's see: he invented a phase distorter, which could travel through time…if you weren't organic, he also invented the chimeras, and the Absolutely Safe Capsule, which couldn't be penetrated by anything." Leaf looked in disbelief: none of those things existed here, as far as she has heard. If they did, they would have been all over the news.

She then thought of something crazy. "Er…what's your mother's name?" Lucas then tried to recall his mother, before responding with "Hinawa. My mother's name was Hinawa."

"I have never heard of her."

"Well of course. My people left their world because it was dying. We never imagined it would happen in our island."

"Well what happened then?!"

"The Pigsmasks came…they sewed corruption, built a city, and forced us to destroy our home. I then woke up in the lab and…you know the rest."

That's when Leaf looked at Catherine…and found no response. '_She doesn't think that he's serious. Just another one of Lucas's stories'. _Leaf then decided she had no choice: "Lucas…I never heard of Dr. Andonuts, no one has heard of Dr. Andonuts, and we have never had a problem with this 'Pigsmask Army' you keep mentioning. In other words, unless we all overlooked SOMETHING, I'm afraid that, in all practical terms, they never existed."

Lucas was overcome with sadness, then depression. "Look," Leaf said, comforting Lucas, "So what if they are made up? We make stories up to cheer ourselves up." She then put him down on the couch, grabbed a chair, and sat opposite of him. "I admit, if someone told me that there was going to be someone appearing out of nowhere in the shores of a lake, and that he was going to make my life more exciting, I would have told them off. And then you came…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds…then Lucas just got up and headed out. Leaf cried "Wait, where are you going?"

Lucas's response? "I'm going to learn more about what happened to me. I keep hearing that people go on journeys through a region in order to get their answer to life. I'm going too." Leaf just smiled. '_He's finally coming out of his shell, and he might need help…'_ "Ok, I'll help you get signed up. But you might want to take a walk with me to the lab. Is that ok with you?"

Lucas just nodded, and the two made their way to the laboratory of Sandgem Town…unaware of what would happen as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

**8 months after arrival at Lake Verity**

Lucas had been a person confused in social customs of society. Understandable, considering that he had apparently never heard of the regions of the world, according to them. It was a two-way street though, and they had never heard of Tazmily Village, or New Pork City, either. At first, he thought he was being experimented with by scientists from a place that he never heard of.

The only reason he never once tried to use his talents was because he was afraid of hurting innocents caught in the crossfire….and he had already seen enough death and destruction at the hands of the Pigsmask army for one kid. After a month or so, however, he was moved to a village close to both the lab that he was staying at the previous month, and indeed most of his time here, and the Lake from which he suddenly appeared in.

Fortunately, it was a small village, kind of like what Lucas was used to back at home. Indeed, he had to ask a few outside sources, including the girl Leaf, to make sure that the village HAD been there before he arrived, and not just constructed so he could relax in it and divulge secrets. For the first time in about half a year of tragedy, war, and death, he finally had a place he could call home…

He got adjusted with his foster parents: Catherine, a brown-haired lady who was in her mid-30's, and Bob, a guy who was 27, and had a job in some place called "Veilstone City". For the past 8 months, Lucas was telling Catherine, and when Bob was not at work, how he got into this predictiment. However, both took it as a sign that Lucas didn't remember anything about what may or may not have happened. Bob was the one who listened to it the most, but it was mostly because his boss apparently liked hearing the stories of a kid who appeared out of nowhere.

So imagine Lucas's surprise when, unexpectedly, Leaf started questioning him about Dr. Andonuts and about the Pigsmasks. At first, Lucas didn't understand why she suddenly went from quiet and all ears into a person who was interrogating someone. Lucas was still reeling over the revelation that Dr. Andonuts was never in this world, which meant one thing: they thought that he was making stuff up to cover up something. Now the pair were walking up Rt. 201 to Rowan's laboratory in Sandgem town, the one where Lucas was first questioned by the Scientists.

"Lucas," Leaf said, "it's going to be ok. They don't want to ask you things anymore. I wouldn't take you there if that was the case, now perk up."

Lucas didn't exactly care at this point whether or not they were going to try to question him or not. Whatever this "soul-searching journey' was, they could keep it up to themselves. But Leaf thought it was a good idea, and since she was the one who suggested for Lucas to be moved towards a friendlier environment, and that she actually listened to him, he went along with her.

Lucas looked all around his surroundings, a habit left in him thanks to once being hunted by the Pigsmasks, and noticed the sunset that was cascading all over the top of the trees. They were walking through a patch of tall grass, which had small, brown, and buck teethed mammals hiding in them. The creatures were harmless, but even with that fact, the only person there was a man selling potions "For light injuries and minor scrapes".

"The patches of grass are full of Pokémon," Leaf said, as if reading his mind, "which is why there are only 3 types of people who take the grasses: Trainers, Salesmen, and Crazy People. We're going to make sure that you get your trainer license, that way, you could get stuff for free and…uh, Lucas?"

The Lucas in question was crouched, petting one of the small, bucktoothed creatures softly, as if like a pet. Then he whispered something to it, and it responded back. This ritual went for around a few minutes, with only Leaf paying attention to it. Then, as if nothing happened, the two of them went their separate ways. Lucas then noticed Leaf's shocked expression, and asked "Did something incredible just happen?"

"…" Was Leaf's only response. Undaunted, Lucas continued through the edge of the patch of grass, and noticed the Laboratory. A shiver went down his spine: he had spent one of the worst months of his life in there, with the only positive being Leaf's occasional visits. The only reason she was allowed was because her, and everyone involved with him, ended up not making his debacle public for psychological reasons.

Leaf just emerged from the patch, onto the entrance sign that separated the Route full of the creatures from Sandgem Town. "Ok Lucas, let's get this journey started." They were walking into the entrance of the laboratory, when someone bolted at high speed from the lab, and accidently bumped into Leaf. Lucas helped Leaf up from the collision, and helped the person who collided into her, and recognized him.

His name was Zach, a typical 10-year old, in this society at least, who wanted nothing more than being the best. Lucas didn't know what the thing you needed to be best in this society was, but it was generally agreed that it was the Holy Grail of the children's goals and ambitions. Lucas only knew his name because he was famous for trying to get his way with his caring mother, i.e: get free candy and such things while grocery shopping, whatever that concept was.

Zach left, evidently rushing back in excitement, with a sphere of red and white in his hand. "Well," Leaf said, "looks like he's on his way to a journey too. Let's hope you 2 can be friends if you meet up." Lucas looked at the retreating shape in the horizon one last time, thinking about how much he might get to know him if they crossed paths, and then opned the door to the Laboratory.

A/N: And that's the first chapter of this story (other than the setting up of this story) out of the way. So, we saw Lucas and Leaf walk from Rt. 201, meet a new person in the story (based on my actual self-circa 2007), and got to see what Lucas though of the society that basically took him in when no one else even knew he existed. Next Chapter (hopefully) will introduce the starter, and maybe the first part of the tutorial.

Oh, and I usually time these stories in sync with some extended song on Youtube. I'll try to make sure that they are different every time, but I have to like it. First song: Type-0 Magician, House of the Dead 4 Special Edition. If the link works from 's actual document, then I'll keep doing this.

Link: watch?v=0z-2GqFVii4


	3. Chapter 3

As Lucas entered the lab, he noticed the smell of chemicals, and it made his nose wince in surprise to how…filtered it was. He hasn't been here for a long time, and he definitely wasn't expecting to figure out what was going on here. Neither did the scientist named Rowan did, apparently, as he said "Lucas, what a surprise." He then turned to Leaf, saying "Just what is Lucas doing back here?"

"Professor Rowan," Leaf responded, "I believe that he still isn't over whatever he was going through. I think it might be a good idea if he started on his journey, that way, he'll be able to get an experience here, and potentially make new friends. Besides, I think he would prefer exploring than being at his house all the time, right Lucas?"

"Err, Leaf?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't ask for any of this journey stuff that you were talking about earlier, in fact, I don't know what you're talking about here."

"Well, Lucas, a journey here means something like this:"

Leaf then proceeded towards a machine at the far end of the room, which contained 3 identical looking spheres. Said spheres were one half Metal-Grey finish, the other half Metallic Mahogany, both separated by a black line going through the middle. She then threw them up in the air all at once, and a white flash emanated from the spheres to the ground, but in each of them was a different sithollete of a creature.

When the blinding light receded, and the balls, now about a quarter of their original size, were back in Leaf's hands, the sitholletes were finally revealed in the flesh. The first one, a turtle like creature with a twig on its head and a shell that was reminiscent more of a lizard's scales, gawked excitedly at the surroundings around it. The Second Creature, a monkey like animal, which possessed a tail made out of a small ember, that reminded Lucas of another Monkey he knew once, just sat there, doing nothing. The third creature, a penguin like being with blue all around it, just sat there like the monkey, but it looked intelligently into Lucas's eyes.

Leaf looked at all the choices, how they looked at Lucas, and then looked at Lucas's face. He had been trying to decide which one to pick, but he looked a little troubled. Finally, after a little time to think, Lucas just said "Claus," Leaf wasn't sure why he said that, but apparently everybody else thought they knew. So they decided to give him the starter with the nickname Claus: the 3rd one.

Leaf then grabbed Claus's pokeball, retrieved Claus, and then said "He's yours." Lucas was still a little lost, so Leaf then explained "That is the starter Pokémon, or rather one OF the starters, that Pokémon trainers get when they begin their journey around the Sinnoh region. You journey with your starter, make new friends, catch some new Pokémon friends, and who knows. Maybe you'll be the next champion."

Lucas, who was nodding along with Leaf during the lecture, just said "I think I got the basics, but I'm still lost as to where I need to go for this thing."

"No problem, the nearest town is Jublife City. There, you'll be sure to find a few ways through the Sinnoh Region."

"But that's just it: I don't know this area pretty well, in fact, I don't know anything here…but you do."

At this, Leaf went "Huh? Why me? Why not Rowan, or maybe Bob, who works in Vermillion city."

"Veilstone."

"Vermillion-Veilstone-whatever. Honest Mistake. Now, do I have to contact Cathy?"

Rowan responded with "Not to worry, I'll just send a text to her…why are you staring at me like that? It is reliable."

And with that, Lucas, Leaf, and Claus, were off on their way to figure out just how to start Lucas's journey through the Sinnoh Region…

** Lake Verity, that exact Moment**

The Search had been inconclusive for about 8 months, mostly due to Rowan's desire to protect the boy. But it was almost comical as to why they shielded him from interrogation. Something about PTSD or another. Same Shit, Different Day.

Didn't matter though, his talking to Pokémon hadn't gone unnoticed by the K-J:LA, who were looking for a way to stop any…influences. He should know: He had been bred so they could wage a very short war. Too bad for Lucas.

There were his stories about the supposed Pigsmasks, damned insane people at that. That was why Lucas was being watched: if he got through, who knew who else. Then again, he did have the experience with M.

Didn't matter to Judger though, as he knew a few sources in the region to boot….Right, "Ethan?"

A/N: Yes, I'm aware that the link in the Last Chapter doesn't work on . Then again, it might be to protect the fic from being copy-pasted to different idiots trying to make a quick buck on someone else's work.

So, we finally get to see Lucas get a starter (Claus, Lv. 5 Male Piplup, Serious, somewhat Clownish), Leaf explaining how a Pokémon journey works. Also decided to address a few things: Leaf accidently getting Veilstone wrong (This is why we re-read our stuff), Lucas needing more than one person for now due to him not being aware of any other places outside of what we explored so far (Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, and Sandgem Town).

Also, massive foreshadowing to what the plot will look like, and an introduction to a new character on the scene. Who is Judger? What is the K-J:LA? Why does Judger refer to him being "Bred"? Who is Ethan, and what are his connections to Lucas? And, most important of all: When will the ZOOM's start?!


	4. Chapter 4

**About 5 minutes after Lucas got his starter**

"Ok Lucas, I want you to pay attention to this." Leaf noticed that Lucas was looking at his starter, Claus, and trying to figure out…something. He then looked at Leaf, who was waiting for him to look.

"Ok, first thing you do is walk on the tall grass here." Leaf motioned to Lucas to come, and Lucas walked next to Leaf. Leaf then walked up in the tall grass until….a wild shinx appeared! "Ok Lucas, I want you to use Claus to-"Lucas was a few feet away, kind of nervous to go to her for an unseen reason. "Oh for the love of…just grab my hand."

Lucas then nervously grabbed Leaf's hand, and was then jerked to her side by a rough pulling. He then tripped over something: the shinx that attacked Leaf. Lucas fell flat on his face, with Leaf trying to get Lucas up.

"Are you ok? That looked like it hurt."

Leaf helped Lucas back up, but ended up with another troubling thing: Claus and the wild Shinx were having an angry staring contest with each other, waiting for the other to flinch, and…

Claus jumped up, and proceeded to use Pound on the Shinx. It got hit in the head, hard, and stepped back a little, wobbling a little on the way. The Shinx then responded in kind, tackling Claus hard in the stomach, and making him stagger back too.

Leaf looked at the battle, and thought back to when she was a trainer. While the entire experience was definitely something to make of it, she did remember that trying to catch a Pokémon while both sides are attacking each other is like trying to find a needle in a landfill. Hard as heck, and not exactly the thing to be looking forward to at first.

What she needed to do was "Lucas, I want you to tell Claus what to do." Lucas then stood back behind Claus and then….just stood there. Lucas looked lost, which in turn confused Claus, as he believed that Lucas was being attacked by the Shinx. So Claus stopped attacking the Shinx, which also got confused, all the while Leaf ruffled through her bag until she brought out a sphere with halves each colored Red and Silver, respectfully, and tossed it at the Shinx.

The ball then opened, shot a red beam that surrounded the creature, and then made them both disappear inside. After a few bumps in either direction, it clicked, and threw a few stars in the air. Leaf then handed the ball to Lucas.

"Here you go Lucas, your first catch, sort of." Lucas took to examining the ball, kind of confused on what was going on. Lucas then asked Leaf a question: "Why were you asking me to battle that creature? I'm confused as to what your purpose was." Leaf then explained:

"Lucas, have you ever considered what Pokémon trainers do? We catch Pokémon, train them, and battle each other with them. What were you expecting? Leisurely walks for days on end?"

"No….but I….I just want….." Lucas kept stammering, getting in a fetal position, muttering about a Claus…again. Leaf just sighed, and proceeded to put Lucas in a standing position. Lucas looked like he was ready to start bawling. She then proceeded to slap Lucas in order to snap him out of it.

"Ouch," Lucas said, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry." Leaf replied, "It's just that you were…staring in space again. I didn't know how to get you back to earth without bothering you."

"And you thought slapping me in the face was a good idea?"

"I was in a rush."

The two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds before Lucas looked at the Pokeball that Leaf gave him, and then tossed it into the air. It then opened, spraying a red beam, and the Shinx then appeared, as if it magically teleported from nowhere.

"Go free, wild creature. At least you won't be hurt…"

Lucas kept shooing the Shinx away, hoping to make it go back to where it came from. It didn't work.

"If you're trying to free the pokemon you captured, then why did you capture it in the first place?"

Lucas looked back, only to see another girl wearing a pink dress, with a skirt that reached around her knees, and cyan-colored hair. She looked as if she was a little perplexed about something that Lucas didn't understand, so he decided to ask "Why do you sound annoyed?"

"It's just that you're being a hypocrite now: catching a pokemon you didn't intend to keep."

"Um, er, Leaf, can you help me on this?"

Leaf just sighed, and said "Lucas, just go to the city. I'll talk to her, and explain what happned."

Lucas nodded, walking away from the route, unsure about what was going on.

A/N: Sorry for the bit of a rush of an ending. I was doing this chapter over the space of a few weeks. I also wanted to end showing the new character. Next chapter will be an extra, and then we'll go back to Lucas.


End file.
